


Small Packages, Mighty Chaos

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Historical, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small sideline trip of Divia and Lucien into historic Britannia; not quite canon compliant, but as historical as I can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages, Mighty Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts), [kynical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynical/gifts).



> written for misura's donation to the QLD Flood Relief held by waltzmatildah on livejournal.com

"The Praetorian Guard has been at it again, making a new Emperor," Lucien said, reading from the letter he had received. Divia looked his way in polite awareness, but her mind was on other things. The chaos following the change of an Emperor was fun in some ways, but she had an eye to travelling beyond Rome's rule.

"Who? she asked, to appease her father and companion's temper, feeling him become irritable. Her words settled him; he hated to be ignored, she knew.

"Traianus. I knew they wouldn't tolerate Nerva for long, and they forced him to adopt Marcus Ulpius Traianus. I wonder if the Emperor's death was as natural as it was claimed?" He chuckled a little at his sadistic thoughts, then looked at Divia. "You, my dear, are distracted."

"Thinking of our next travels, Father," she said, coy and coquettish, playing up her youth in the manner that kept him so off-guard.

"And what have you hit upon, for us to regard as a worthwhile venture at this point, Divia?"

She looked at him with glittering eyes that would never be human again, corrupted by the dark life they kept and never sated as a child can never be completely happy with what they have to play with. "Britannia has such potential, Father, and so many different peoples within it, ready to be stirred just so in the simmering cauldron of the Empire's future."

Lucien considered it, then smiled, elegantly pointed fangs showing briefly as he caught the full extent of the meddling his delightfully dangerous daughter wished to do. "I do wonder what fashion reigns in that benighted land beyond Oceania's grasp?" he purred.

She just smiled in true joy at the likelihood of adventure.

`~`~`~`~`

"Should we stay among the Atrebates, now that we have seen what the Catuvellauni have to offer?" Divia asked as they rode along the track that was supposed to be passing as a road in this rain-drenched, mud-sucking island they had come to.

"No. We go north." Lucien eyed that direction with something akin to avarice, making Divia curious.

"Out of Roman control?" she pressed. "Into Caledonia?"

Lucien favored her with a smile for her quick-witted thinking.

"I've led Roman Legions to victory, and I find these to be lacking. Let us hone those settled here by presenting them with an enemy truly worth fighting, my daughter," he suggested.

Divia placed a thoughtful finger to her lips, as if giving the matter serious thought, trusting in her sturdy Roman mule to stay on the trace of a road. It made Lucien smile, for he could tell she was bound to indulge him in this.

"I did want to see if the Picti were really so small or so blue as described in Strabo's works," she told him. "They would be in line for any further expansion, no?"

"They would indeed, Divia. So Why don't we go spend a generation or two preparing them?"

Their laughter barely made the pair of mules flinch, though anything human lurking along the trace would no doubt have fled for their safety. The pair of Romans, freed by immortality from any pretense of loyalty to the newest in the line of Emperors, were more than ready to set a torch to this end of history through their manipulations.


End file.
